


Day 03

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Is Soft, Aziraphale is crafting, Christmas Cards, Glitter, Glitter everywhere!, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, M/M, crafting, day 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 14





	Day 03

**Day 03 | Crafting Christmas cards**

Aziraphale loved the Advent time.  
All the lights, the wonderful smell, London bustling with busy people. He sat in the back of the bookshop, surrounded by blank cards, tape, coloring pencils, pen, glitter glue - everything one needed to prepare the Christmas cards.  
Aziraphale had never done it before. Up until this year, he never had a reason to write cards. But he had more friends now, not only Crowley. And Aziraphale was sure the others, Anathema & Newt, Adam, the Them, Mr. Shadwell _(well maybe he would not be happy, but so he seemed never to be)_ and Madam Tracey, they all would be happy about a card.

Aziraphale had watched a few videos on that _Youtube_ thing Crowley had shown to him. It had looked easy enough when the young girls and women had created their cards.  
So Aziraphale had purchased all the things he had needed and was now sitting at his desk, his fingers covered in colorful tapes. His hands were glittering from the glue, like half of his office, and he only had one card finished!  
And it wasn’t pretty too. Aziraphale grumbled as he took the next blank card and started anew. Maybe this one would turn out better, Aziraphale thought.

A few hours later Aziraphale was covered with glue and tape and color, but he had finished all cards. A big smile was spread over his face when he heard a small chuckle from the door. Aziraphale turned his head and saw Crowley standing there, mirth clear on his face.

“What happened to you, Angel? Fought with Tinkerbell?”

Aziraphale sighed. “If you must know dear, I made Christmas cards for our friends, look!” He grabbed one of the finished cards and showed it to his partner. “Now we only have to write and send them to Tadfield and Mr. Shadwell and Madam Tracey.”

Crowley walked over to him and placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s temple. “They look lovely, Angel. I’m sure the others will be happy about it. But you should clear up now and get ready if you want to go to Covent Garden to see the Christmas lights. We can write the cards when we get back home.”

Aziraphale nodded and went to the bathroom to get himself presentable.


End file.
